Liosalfar or Svartalfar
by CatatonicInflection
Summary: There where times when Lukas wondered whether he was more like the Liosalfar, or the Svartalfar. ((DenNor One Shot)


((Liosalfar (or Ljosalfar) are light elves, Svartalfar are dark elves, a Fossegrimmen is a norse creature that is said to live in water and plays the fiddle.))

Norway stood upon a tall him; the grass tickled his legs as it reached up to his lower thighs. The hill over looked a large valley with a beautiful pond in the middle. The pond had a small river flowing through it. The field was covered in red, blue, and purple flowers and reached as far as the eye could see. Wind whipped around Lukas and across the valley painting a breath-taking picture of nature preforming an old dance.

To the special eyes of the Norwegian he witnessed a pair of elves, male and female, laugh and flirt under the soft gaze of the sun. The male, a Svartalfar, had grey-ish skin, dark black hair, and dark eyes to match. The female, a Liosalfar, had pale skin and pale skin like the Norwegian's. She had the brightest green eyes Lukas had ever seen.

The elves looked just like the modern day fantasy faeries, except they were human size. They smiled and danced on and on to the tune of the Fossegrimmen's fiddle. The Liosalfar watched as the Svartalfar kneeled and presented her with something, in the distance a male Liosalfar came out of the woods. The female looked at the new comer with a shocked and panicked face. It seems she couldn't choose between them.

Lukas turned away and knew what direction the tale was heading. When he turned to look back, the elves were gone and the sky darkened. Many of the Liosalfar disappeared as the Svartalfar came out to play. Norway put the sunset behind him and looked down as what he was wearing. It was an old medieval style outfit.

Norway closed his eyes and took in one, final breath of the natural air, before falling backwards off the cliff. Around him the music faded and all he could hear was the air rushing past him. his eyes opened and took one last longing look at the beautiful, open sky. Not even a second later, the sky was swallowed by a wispy, white, mist.

With his eyes open once again, he was met with a black ceiling. He felt something heavy holding him into a warm chest, Denmark.

Norway and Denmark were sorta in a relationship, but it was never made official. Lukas developed a habit of sleeping with Mathias a long time ago to keep the dreams, no memories, away. For as long as he could remember, Norway's sleep had been haunted by ghosts of his past and regrets. Not all of the memories were bad, although, Lukas preferred the bad ones over the good. The good memories seemed to make the Norwegian long for the past once again.

With a quiet sigh, Lukas lifted Mathias' arm off of im and wandered outside on the balcony. Lukas didn't care that he was wearing a longer sweater that hing off his shoulders and went to his mid-thigh. He ran a hand through his hair and let out an audible sigh this time.

It was currently nighttime, the full moon and stars shed light on the balcony. The large field behind the house was also partially illuminated. Norway thought he saw elves dancing across the field. He looked closer and spotted the bold Liosalfar dancing among a group of Svartalfar. She was like a personification of light the darkness was too obsessed with to snuff out.

In some ways, the Liosalfar reminded Lukas of Mathias. They both seemed happy, but the Norwegian could see past that. They Liosalfar had light bags under her eyes and looked considerably thinner. The hands clasped her wrists, not hands, and they held on tightly.

Lately, Mathias had been coming to bed later. He started developing bags under his eyes, but when his eyes crinkled each time he smiled, Denmark's bags were hidden. Lukas guessed that Denmark's bosses were piling more work on him.

Lukas walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned on the railing. He watched as a small creature tried to flee into the trees when a gust of wind whipped around them. The trees danced with glee, along with nearby flora. The ends of Norway's sweater swayed along with is hair in the wind. Norway took in a deep breath, then relaxed, it was just like back then. Lukas closed his eyes and listened to the ballad of nature and creatures that roamed in the night. he enjoyed the peace and grew enraptured.

After about an hour or so, hands slipped around the Norwegian, a chin rested on his shoulder, and partially nuzzled his hair.

"Hello Denmark." Norway greeted with a small, faint smile on his face.

Denmark made a small noise but didn't give any words. Lukas leaned back into Mathias' arms and placed a hand on top of his.

"Norge, what's wrong? Why are you up?" Mathias asked after a few minutes. He turned Lukas around and watched him with worrk, his hands still resting on the smaller blonde's hips.

"Just a memory, no need to worry." Lukas replied reassuringly, but Mathias wasn't fully convinced.

Mathias stared into Lukas' eyes searching for the truth. Denmark noticed the hidden longing in them and came up with an idea. He picked up the protesting Norwegian and led him out into the field.

To the left was a familiar sight, the hill. The Dane knew about this place too because he could remember many centuries ago, he would spend most of his time watching Lukas look across the field with the same longing a from just now in his eyes.

Mathias led Lukas to the middle of the hill and watched him look across the valley in shock. Too add to the shock factor, Denmark took Norway's face in his hands.

Time seemed to freeze for Lukas as lips met his own. He paused for a second before closing his eyes and kissing the Dane back. Lukas wrapped his arms around Denmark's neck and smiled lightly in the kiss.

It was exactly moments like this that made Lukas think of the similarities between the Liosalfar and Denmark. The question is, was he the Svartalfar, or the other Liosalfar?

((This sucks, sorry I rushed it!))


End file.
